Tick Tock
by human101
Summary: Emily Jones longed for adventure. After finding an old locket, she'll get more than she bargianed for. Fem!AmericaxPirate!England  AU, OOC, smut, violence, language
1. Chapter 1

Heloooooo people~ For those who don't know me, I'm Human101 and I'm a Transformers (and now Hetalia) fanatic. This is my first Hetalia fanifc so please be nice :) I take constructive crtisism and requests. And for those who are reading my fanfic Pain and Sorrow, I apologize for the long wait but I'm having writers block at the moment but I will try to update it as soon as possible (school is evil). Anyway, enjoy Tick Tock!

**Chapter 1: Two Captains, One Victor**

(Artic waters, 1521)

Another bitter cold day, not that Captain Braginski minded the cold. But a few of his new recruits weren't used to the cold like he and his original crew were. They had already lost three men and a boy to the bitter winter waters, and Captain Braginski wanted to lose no more. Damn that Kirkland bastard to the blazing pits of Hell. This was all his fault. Captain Braginski had caught Captain Kirkland's ship in his waters and warned him to turn back before he'd lose more than a finger. Of course, the British pirate captain took that as a challenge and invaded the Russian waters to claim as his own.  
>Ivan took out a cigar and lit it, taking a deep breath. He normally didn't smoke, unless he was either stressed or just bored in general. And today, he felt exceptionally bored and stressed in looking for the irritating Brit.<br>"C-Captain..." came a soft trembling voice.  
>"Yes, what is it Ravis?" Ivan asked, not moving a muscle and exhaled sharply, the smoke slipping from his thin lips in a small line.<br>The Latvian shivered in fear and gulped. "W-we found C-Captain K-Kirkland's ship C-Captain. H-he's eastw-ward sir." the boy stammered. It was getting harder and harder to tell if the small Latvian was either stammering out of fear, or for being too cold nowadays. Ivan smiled to himself and turned around, striding past the trembling boy.  
>"Men, we've found Kirkland!" he called out. The men stopped their work and cheered. "Hoist the sails and head east! We'll send the bastard to Davy Jne's locker today!"<br>Not too far away, Kirkland was pacing back and forth in his cabin, this was not good. Not good at all. Ivan was getting closer and Arthur had lost his way in the Arctic. He had lost nearly one third of his men and had no way to replace them. He once made port in a small Russian town and tried to recruit some men, but took back the idea after seeing how I'll mannered the Russians were. Not to mention he did not understand a lick of Russian and had no translator following him at his heel. He grabbed his pistol and stormed out of the cabin.  
>The men watched their captain storm up to the wheel and grip it tightly. His knuckles turned white as he gripped it tighter and tighter, gritting his teeth.<br>"We'll die out here in these damned waters." a boy abut the age of eighteen sighed. "I was told the Russians won't hesitate to kill their prey."  
>"Then be thankful that you'll die a part of my crew lad." Arthur said firmly, glaring at the boy.<br>"Y-Yes captain." the boy whispered, his voice laced with grief.  
>"Captain! It's the Hangman approaching from the east!" the man in the crows nest called out. Arthur gritted his teeth, that bastard Ivan wasn't going to give up. Damn him. "Prepare for battle men!"<p>

"Captain Braginski, we're coming up on the Majesty, she's trying to retreat." a crewman said to Ivan.  
>"Kirkland, predictable as ever." Ivan smirked to himself and took another breath from the cigar and blew out a smoke ring. "Ah, Tchono." Ivan said, the muscular grey wolf stood proudly and strode over to his master, the sailor by Ivan stumbled away from the fearsome animal. Tchono was a strong wolf Ivan had received from a man in Mongolia, strongest he had ever seen in his life. Ivan scratched the wolf behind his ears, the canine yawned and muzzled into Ivan's touch. Tchono only trusted Ivan, and Ivan alone. No one but his master was allowed to touch him and everyone knew it.<br>"Prepare the cannons for battle. I want Kirkland's burnt flag hanging in my cabin when this is over."  
>The Hangman prepared the cannons, four on each side of the ship. The Majesty prepared it's cannons, three on each side. Both captains stood on the main decks, emerald eye met violet eyes.<br>"Fire!"  
>"Fire all!" the cannons blasted, the battle began. Cannon balls shot through the ships, making large holes, blasting men away. Crewmen from each ship grabbed their swords and pistols, ready to board one another. Just as the Hangman came close enough, the Russian pirates were quick to board the Majesty and begin the bloodshed.<br>Kirkland fires his pistol, shooting a Russian in the head between his eyes. Arthur smirked to himself and continued the fight alongside his men, until Captain Braginski decided to join the fight. The two captains fired at one another, missing by a hairs breath. Ivan released Tchono, the wolf became bloodthirsty, slaughtering every British pirate he could sink his teeth into.  
>'Bastard.' Arthur thought coldly and grabbed a crewman's sword and charged at the Russian captain. Ivan unsheathed his sword and blocked the attack swiftly. Tchono, seeing his master in danger, came charging at Arthur, sinking his teeth into the blonde's shoulder. Arthur howled in pain and staggered back, shoving the wolf off and clutching his shoulder.<br>"This can all end if you would just leave my home, da?" Ivan giggled and grabbed a handful of Arthur's hair, lifting him off the bloodstained deck floor. "Leave, and I'll spare what little crew you have left, da?"  
>"Bastard." Arthur spat a mouthful of salty blood out onto Ivan's boot. "Fine. We'll leave. But this isn't the last you'll hear of me." Arthur warned darkly. Ivan smirked and pulled Arthur close to his face<br>"Likewise my friend." Ivan releases Arthur and shouted at his men in his native tongue. The Russians howled with victory and retreated to their ship, leaving the Majesty a bloody mess.

"I believe we should celebrate our success on besting the Majesty, don't you all agree?" a chorus of agreement. "Da, vodka on the house!" a roar of cheers and applause, followed by a chanting of 'Braginski'. Ivan smirked and chugged down a mug of his strongest vodka. The rest of the evening was filled with dunk dancing, off key singing, and crude jokes. So sting Ivan wanted nothing to be a part of. He sat in his cabin, a map lying flat out on the neatly carves desk he 'bought' in China. If there was something Ivan Braginski was a fan of, it was foreign goods. His cabin was filled with various furnitures and goods from other countries, he was very proud of his taste in culture. He looked to the wall, a painting of a big breasted woman was sitting on the old dark wall. She was sitting, a small smile on her face, dresses in her best clothes.  
>"Katyusha." Ivan sighed. "I miss you so much..." he whispered and looked away from the painting. Ivan had two sisters, a Ukrainian named Katyusha, and a Belarusian named Natalia. Katyusha was Ivan's older sister that had sailed with Ivan for the longest of time, until she fell gravely ill. The rest was history and Ivan wanted to keep it at that. Natalia on the other hand, was not a very common topic to discuss. She was considered insane for trying to force Ivan to marry her when they were younger and was forced to stay behind in Belarus while he left to sail. He loved Natalia very much, but also feared the girl to no end, and preferred to not converse on the situations besides marriage. Tchono sat by Ivan's side and scratched himself, Ivan stopped the wolf's scratching, concerned he would hurt himself. Tchono obeyed his master and laid himself down to rest. Ivan sighed and looked to the painting once more. He then remembered he had that old locket that belonged to Katyusha! He had a picture of him, Katyusha, and Natalia placed into it long ago from when they were children. Ivan reached into his coat pocket and felt around for the locket. Nothing was there. Ivan sat up straight and felt every pocket in search for the locket, it was nowhere to be found. Ivan gritted his teeth and growled low in his throat, damn that Kirkland! Next time he saw him, he would not be let off so lightly.<p>

Aaaand that's chapter 1. I know, it's short sorry. :/ But to be honest, I think I did pretty good for my first attemp at a Hetalia fanfic. I'll try to make the chapters longer. Read and REview! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello agin! :) I don't have much to say except now we'll introduce Emily playing a good game of Dead Space 2. (femAmerica). And what happened to that locket mentioned in the last chapter you ask? *hums to self* Enjoy Chapter 2! :) I do not own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 2: Happy Birthday**

_Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are..._

Emily shivered as she tightened her grip on the Xbox controller. _Make us whole! _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emily threw the controller to the ground and jumped behind the couch whimpering and holding herself. "Damn! Why do the best games have to be the scariest!" she shouted to herself. Her brother Matthew loosened his grip on his bear and shrugged his shoulders.

"That part wasn't all so scary actually." he whispered mostly to himself. Emily brushed he dust bunnies off her jacket and hopped back onto the couch. "I heard it gets scarier later on the farther you get-"

Emily slapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't say that! If you do I'll never finish the game and I'll have nightmares because of you!" she grabbed the controller off the floor and continued her game.

"You know, you're not even old enough to play this." Matthew added. Emily stuck her tongue out at her brother and continued playing, moving her character quickly down the halls.

"Oh please," Emily scoffed. "I'm turning eighteen today, I don't think playing it while being seventeen for a couple more hours will hurt anyo- AHHHHHHH!" Emily screamed as an alien came charging. Emily pressed every button frantically, trying to shoot the creature. Once she killed it she found herself slumped over the coffee table panting.

"Ha! Not so tough now, are ya?" she asked the screen with a cheesy grin and pounded her fist onto the poor defensless table. Matthew sighed to himself and stood up.

"I think you hurt the coffee table." Matthew joked.

"Not funny you asshole." she grumbled under her breath and continued her game. "Hey, did dad ever say when he was going to be back?" she asked, referring to their father who was in Europe on business. Normally their dad would go on business trips in another state when they were younger. But now that they were older, he was needed more often and out of the country.

Matthew shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "He never said in his last letter. But he said he had a surprise for you-"

"A surprise?" Emily paused the game and hopped off the couch. "What? What is it?"

"I don't know-" the sound of something being left at the front door brought the two teens out of their conversation. Emily sprinted to the door and opened it, finding a brown package with her name on it. Emily sqeauled happily and ripped it open.

'Dear Emily and Matthew,

I'm sorry that I had to leave for work on such short notice, but I have to stay in Europe for about another two weeks. Something came up at last minute. Matthew, take good care of your sister and make sure she does her homework on time. Emily, happy birthday sweetie. I found this while in Russia a week ago, I hope you like it.

-Dad'

* * *

><p>Emily pulled out the small package and opened it. Inside was a beautiful gold locket with a name engraved into the back.<p>

"'Braginski'? What kind of name is that?" she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe that's the name of the person it last belonged to." Matthew pondered. Emily opened the locket, inside were empty slots for pictures lined with thin layers of rust. It seemed so old, yet so enchanting to the American girl. Emily closed the locket and examined it once again and stuffed it into her pocket.

"I gotta rememebr to write back to Dad." Emily thought out loud and sat back down to play her game.

* * *

><p>(Artic waters, 1521)<p>

Two weeks and still no luck in finding the missing locket. Ivan paced back and forth about his cabin, a dark aura surrounding him. Damn that Kirkland, damn him, damn him, damn him! Many people knew that Captain Ivan Braginski held only two things close to him; his scarf, and his sister's locket. He once sliced a man's thraot open for staring at the locket when he used to wear it around his neck. That locket meant the world to Ivan and it was the last memento he had of his darling sisters. Tchono watched his master closely, he wasn't too fond of Ivan pacing as it made him sick. Ivan looked down at the wolf and sighed.

"Sorry Tchono, daddy is just a bit upset right now." he cooed, scratching the wolf behind his ears. "But I swear, when I get my hands on Kirkland, you'll get to rip him to shreds and devour him like the demon he is." he listened to the wolf growl at the sound of Kirkland's name.

"Captain?" came a timid voice. Ivan stood up straight and turned around.

"Yes, what is it Toris?"

Toris rubbed his hands together and shivered. "Um, we're about to make port sir." he said.

"Good." Ivan smirked and rubbed the wolf's head. "I think Tchono is getting hungry."

* * *

><p>(Present time)<p>

Emily sighed and flopped onto her bed with a soft thud. It had been a long day for her and she wanted some well deserved rest. Her grandma had stopped by to wish her a happy birthday and dragged Emily along for a shopping spree. Thank God her grandma offered to pay for everything. Emily looked at the new outfits she had gotten for her winter wardrobe, she scrunched her nose up, she hated the cold. She wished it could be summer forever, that way she wouldn't have to go to school and do the butt load of homework she was given to do for the weekend. Despite her many complaints to her teachers that 'The hero shouldn't get homework on her Birthday', she was given both the homework and a detention.

Emily yawned and sprawled herself all over the large bed and stared at the locket around her neck. she looked at the engraved name again. 'Braginski'. Emily rolled her eyes with a smile, she could kick this Braginski's ass any day she bet. She looked at the clock, it read 11:24 P. M. Probably time to go to bed. Emily slipped under the covers and sighed contently. She welcomed the warmth around her body and drifted off into slumber.

* * *

><p>The locket remained around her neck that night. It laid by her head wide open. A small whirring sound could be heard from it, but no one was around to hear it.<p>

_"Brother. Brother. Brother..." _it moaned. The locket slipped off the bed and dangled there. Emily sighed in her sleep and turned onto her side.

_"Brother, I am sorry." _came the voice again. _"I will help get the locket back to you." _Emily suddenly felt the room grow cold. A figure stood over Emily, she closed her eyes and touched Emily's forehead. _"I do not wish to get a child involved in this, but I must get the locket back to him somehow."_

Emily opened her eyes slowly and sat up. The second she saw the woman, Emily opened her mouth to scream but no air came out. the woman shushed her quickly and sat on the bed beside her.

_"Hush, please don't scream. My name is Katyusha, You have something that belongs to my brother and I would like to give it back to him." _she said.

"Huh? Hang on a second." Emily sat up straight. "This is your brothers? But, it's all rusty and old and stuff. Why would he want it back?"

_"It means so much to him. I beg of you, please return it to me and I will give it back to him." _she held her hand out, waiting for the locket to be dropped into her hand. Emily took the locket off and held in in her hand.

"But...it's mine. My dad gave it to me..." Emily felt her mouth twitch. "Tell ya what, how 'bout you let me give it to him since you're all kinda...ghosty and stuff." Katyusha smiled at this.

_"Would you really?" _Emily nodded. _"Oh thank you my dear! Now when you see him, tell him that I sent you. His name is Ivan Braginski." _Katyusha placed her hands over the girl's eyes. _"I wish you good luck my friend." _And with that, Emily fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yayyyyy, ghost Katyusha! I enjoyed writing this chapter actually :) I hope to post two more chapter sby the end of the day because I won't be able to update for a long time. Music used while writing this: Davy Jone's music box (Pirates of the Carribiean 2 soundtrack) Read and Review! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again everyone :) I'm back with another chapter and I'm very happy with the lovely reviews I got, thank you i2afina and citrine sunflower for your reviews. Now, let's find out if Emily can grasp the situation she just put herself in. Enjoy! :) I do not own Hetalia**

**Chapter 3: Wanted Posters and Liquor**

"Uugh...What the hell happened?" Emily rubbed her sore head and sat up. "God, that freakin' hurt. What a terrible dream." she muttered and opened her eyes. A man stood hovering over her, his brown eyes wide with concern

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. Emily rubbed her eyes and looked at him through narrowed eyes. That wasn't Matthew! Emily swatted his hand away and stood up quickly.

"Back off! I know kung-fu!" she warned, her hands balled into fists. the man laughed and took a step away with his hands raised slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He extended his hand out to her. "My name's Jack. I found you outside unconscious and brought you to my house." Emily took his hand and shook it, he looked at her funny but shrugged the gesture off. "Anyway, you have a small bump on your head, but it's not too bad." he explained. "By the way, what's 'kug foo'?" he asked.

Emily cocked her head to the side. "Huh? You mean kung-fu?" she asked. "It's a form of fighting. Chinese I think." he continued to look at her funny. Emily shrugged her shoulders. "O...kay, so where am I?" she asked, obviously curious as to what was going on.

"London." he answered.

"...say what now?"

"London. London, England."

Emily's eyes were as big as dinner plates. How the hell was she in London! "B-But...I was in my house in Virginia. Why am I in London?" she asked herself.

"Uh...what's a 'Virginia'?" Jack asked.

Emily felt her heart skip a beat. 'What was a Virginia'! 'What's kung-fu'? Where the heck was going on! Emily felt a chill go down her spine, then she asked the dreaded question.

"Um...what year is it?"

"Huh? What year? That's a silly question. It's 1521 obviously." Emily fainted.

* * *

><p>Emily opened her eyes again and sat back up. Jack was hovering over her once again with big concerned eyes. "Geez, if you keep winding up in bed, I might have to call a doctor." Jack said with a sigh of relief. Emily rubbed her now even more sore head and got to her feet slowly. <em>'<em>Okay, okay. You're in London in the past. Don't freak out, don't freak out...but if I do something that could alter the very fabric of time...' she shivered in fear and groaned sadly.

Then, as though it were lady luck, her stomach growled. Emily looked down at her stomach and clutched it. "Say Jack, is there anywhere in this place I can get something to eat? I'm starving!" she asked. Jack rubbed his chin for a second.

"There's an inn a few blocks away from here. Here," he gave her a small bag of gold coins. "It's on me." he gave a smile, gave her a small cloak to shield her from the rain and sent her on her way.

She had been to London before when she was younger, but that was in the 21st century. This was the 16th century for crying out loud! Everything was so much more different than everything in her time. Buildings were shorter, horses and people filled the streets instead of cars, people were more polite too! When she accidently bumped into someone, she tried to apologize, but they apologized instead and went on their way. maybe living in this time wasn't all too bad. With these thoughts in her head, Emily reached a small inn and made her way inside to the bar.

"What'll ya have, love?" the bartender asked.

"Um...whatever you reccomend that tastes good." she said. The man nodded and walked away. Emily sat there and listened to everyone's conversations. All were too boring for her to cling onto. Emily looked around the bar bored; women with large chests flirting with the customers, drunk men singing off key with no music, racist and sexist jokes and booming laughter. Emily let her eyes slide to the wall, and they stayed there. On the wall was a wanted poster of a man in a large red overcoat, an eye patch to hide one of his sharp emerald green eyes and a hat to calm his messy blonde hair. Not to men tion the obnoxiously big eyebrows...

"Hey," she poked a man sitting beside her. "Who's that guy?" she asked, pointing to the poster.

"Hrm?" he looked to the direction of her finger. "Oh, thas Capt'n Kirkland. E's a vicious pirate thas burn'd down towns 'nd kidnapped a lot of people." the man looked at Emily. "Fr'm the looks of ye, ye wouldn't survive that ship."

"What makes you say that? Maybe I could kick his British ass across the Pacific Ocean." she said. The man laughed at this.

"Watch yerself missy, I've seen women like ye. I once knew someone like ye that was taken back to that prison of a ship. She wound up raped and dead in the ocean." he finished his beer. "Heed my words girl, don't get yourself wound up in the affairs of pirates." he warned and left. The bartender came back with a plate full of food for the young American with a smile on his face. Suddenly Emily didn't feel so hungry anymore.

A woman screamed and the inn's door was kicked open. everyone was silent as a group of men walked in. Leading them, was a blonde man with a piercing emerald eye. He surveyed the area and pulled a pistol out and shot the ceiling, earnig a scream from the women and flinches from the men.

"Now, if you all would be so kind as to leave." he said with a small smile. The patrons all filed out the door without another word, all except for Emily. Emily stared at her hands on the bar table and sighed. "Girl." the man stated. "I told everyone to leave. That includes you as well." he said darkly.

Emily shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I don't wanna leave yet." she said and stuffed a spoonful of food into her mouth.

"I suggest you watch that tone with me, unless you want to get your head blown off." he unlocked the safety on the pistol and pointed it at Emily. Emily listened to the thuds of his boots as he came closer to her. he sat down beside her and placed the gun out of her reach by his side. "Bartender." he ordered. "The usual."

"Y-Yes sir." the man shivered and handed him a mug of alcohol. The scent of it made Emily want to gag, but she continued to eat.

"And one for the girl too." he added, taking a sip.

"I'm too young to drink." she muttered under her breath, he ignored her complaint and pushed the new mug to her.

"Tell me miss..."

"Emily. Emily Jones."

"Right then Miss Jones, what brings you all the way out here? You don't look like someone that's from here."

Emily shrugged her shoulders again. "mm...It's kinda complicated."

The man placed his chin on his hand and leaned closer to her. "I have all day. I'm a very patient man Miss Emily."

"Uh okay...well...My dad left my mom and me when I was three and we were living in a small town on a farm not too far away from here. I moved here about a week ago to find work to send back home." she lied. If there was one thing Emily was good at, it was lying and making up good excuses and stories. The man nodded and sat back in his seat.

"Is that so? That's quite a sad story if I do say so myself my dear." he looked at her closely, she was a pretty thing. Short hair, blue eyes, curves, a locket... The man looked back at the piece of jewelry around her neck and narrowed his eye. That locket...

"Where did you get that locket?" he asked quickly but it was obvious that anger began to fill his voice. Emily lifted her head up quickly, feeling the pistol touch the side of her head. "Answer me girl." he growled. Emily tensed up at the feeling of the gun touch her head, one move and her brains would decorate the wall.

"I-It was a birthday present." she said truthfully. she heard the man snicker. He lashed out a gloved hand and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"I don't believe you." he smirked.

"...Y-Y-You're..." she looked at the man and back at the poster. It was him. Captain Kirkland.

"Captain Arthur Kirkland, at your service." he stood and bowed mockingly, the crew men snickered at her shocked state. Emily quickly got to her feet and ran for the door. Arthur grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Uh, uh, uh~" he teased, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing her back to him. "You know, I lost quite a bit not too long ago. And I think you'll make for the perfect compensation for what I lost." he whispered in her ear. Emily screamed and struggled viciously in his grasp, listening to the men laugh and jeer at her failing struggles.

"Let me go you damned pirate bastard!" she yelle and bit his arm where a not too old scar was. Arthur winced at the pain but did not let go.

"Be quiet you little brat." he said, his voice now filled with anger and malice. "Men, we'll be leaving now." the men nodded and left the inn, followed by their captain and a struggling Emily Jones.

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome, two chapters in one day! That makes me happy. Next time on Tick Tock; Emily is taken aboard the Majesty as Captain Kirkland's newest 'recruit', can she find a way off the Majesty and back to London? Until next time. Read and Review! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I live! :D It's summer, which means some updates. However, I haven't written in months so I apologize in the future if the chapter sucks :P I hope everyone's excited for the new chapter, enjoy! :D**

Chapter 4: I'll be a Hero

If one were to ask if Arthur Kirkland believed in superstition, he'd give a hearty laugh and dismiss their question with a wave of his hand and say 'Of course not you git!'. Though that couldn't be said for the rest of the crew.

The moment the blonde pirate captain brought Emily aboard the ship, flung over his shoulder like a potato sack and her screaming like a banshee at him, they had become hesitant of coming near the loud girl. One man even asked to send her back, which earned him a bullet to the head. After that, the crew said nothing about her, or argued with their captain about his decision.

Arthur pulled the girl off his shoulder and onto the floor of his private cabin and sat himself at his desk. "Now," he eyed her up and down like a hungry predator. "How did you come across that pocket watch my dear?" he asked. Emily only huffed and folded her arms over her chest like a stubborn child and turned her head to glare at the door. "Oh, don't think you're leaving so easily" Arthur said and tapped his index finger on the arm rest of the chair.

"I already told you, I got it for my birthday." Emily said, plain and simple. Arthur gave a dry laugh and shook his head.

"I can't say I honestly believe you." he licked his dry lips, "But I'll throw you a bone I suppose." he sat back in his chair and sighed. "By the way," he nudged her leg with the tip of his boot. "What's with that dumb get up?"

Emily raised an eyebrow "What the hell are you talking about?" she glared at him "You got a problem with how I dress?" she asked defensively.

"I was just trying to make conversation with you." Arthur muttered under his breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Women really shouldn't be dressed like that in this time and age. It's rather indecent."

"Well..." Emily pressed her two index fingers together shyly, "I'm kinda..."

"It's 'kind of', not 'kinda'. Speak proper English."

"Fine, I'm kind of...not..."

"Captain!" Arthur sighed in annoyance and faced the doorway.

"What is it Matthew?" Emily lifted her head at the name of her brother. The minute she laid eyes on the indigo eyed male, her face brightened.

"Hey Mattie!" 'Mattie' cocked his head to the side with a raised eyebrow.

"E-Excuse me? I'm sorry, but you must have me confused with someone else, eh?" Matthew looked back to the Brit, "Sir, a storm is coming our way." he informed the blonde.

"Shit..." Arthur rubbed his chin in thought. "Alright then, I want the sails down when the storm reaches us. Make sure everything is stored away, I want every able bodied man on deck ready for this."

"Yes captain!" Matthew gave a nod and hurried back to the deck.

* * *

><p>"Aiya, not another storm..." Yao sighed and rubbed his temples, listening to the distant thunder nearing. The Chinese man slumped back into his seat, ignoring the barely dressed woman sitting on the floor by his seat. she pouted and slumped down against the seat like her comapnion.<p>

"Sir," a soft knock on the door. "We will be nearing our destination soon."

"Good. And not a moment sooner." he gave a sly smile amd patted the woman's head. "He promised me something valuable. Let's hope he keeps that promise."

* * *

><p>"But I wanna help too!" Emily pouted. "It's not fair, I'm just as strong as any other person on this ship!"<p>

Arthur shot her a cold glare. "Don't be an idiot, a girl like you can't do anything but get in the way and mess things up."

Emily's cheeks flared and she bristled "What the hell's that supposed to mean you stupid asshole! A hero always helps people in need!" she gave a flashy smile and shot her fist into the air. Arthur stared at her blankly, was this girl for real? She was either very brave, or incredibly stupid. Although, he did like that fire in her eyes...

"You're staying here, and that is final." he said sternly.

Emily hurried to him and grabbed the door handle. "No, I'm gonna help-" Arthur ;ashed out and grabbed her wrist tightly. Emily winced at the strong python like grip and grit her teeth. But, what really scared her was the look in his eyes. It was as though he had become a whole other person.

"You're staying here. That is final." he said coldly before releasing her wrist and pulled his blood red coat on and pushed the door open, the coat blowing in the cold wind and rain, the shouts of crew men could be heard the minute he opened the door. Arthur hurried outside and slammed the door shut. When Emily grabbed the knob, she heard a soft click. The bastard locked her in! She pulled and pushed at the door with all of her strength, only to make a small creak like noise that was blown away by the wind. Emily sighed and glared at the floor and sat herself on the captain's bed.

"It's not fair..." she whispered and pulled her knees against her chest. She hugged her legs as a loud crash of thunder exploded, vibrating the ship. Emily gave a small whimper and buried her face in her knees as the lighning flashed through the small window. "Dammit." she bit her lower lip. "Heroes aren't supposed to be afraid of anything..." she laid down on her side and hugged one of the pillows close to her chest. "I have to be a hero. I will be a hero. I'll prove it to everyone that I'm a hero." She closed hre eyes and let the waves rocking the ship lull her to sleep

**Not exactly what I was hoping for, but this chapter was just supposed to be a filler for the next chapter, sorry if it sucked (-_-) I hope to start writing chapter 5 today or tomorrow. If anyone has any suggestions or request, feel free to Private Message me, this goes for all of my stories. Until next time, Read and Review! :)**


	5. Return!

Wow...wow...I can't believe how long it's been since I've been. I'm finally back from my long, long Journey of...not writing (-_-) Anyway! I'm back, and I'm back to writing again, so I'll be posting again! :D I will also be planning on rewriting some of my old stories that people like. So I hope you all forgive me, if you want to see where I've been, I've been on Deviantart, working on a new story's nod my art ^_^ Thank you for your time, and expect updates very soon!


End file.
